theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lingering Love
The Loud House have lots of emotions to express every day. Anger, sadness, happiness, boredum etc. For the most part, these emotions happen whenever an event happens. For example, Lori becoming happy when Bobby text her, Lucy becoming irritated when she's around a comotion when she's writing poems and Leni becoming optimistic whenever she's able to help with fashion, but today, Lincoln is starting to feel sad. He's in his room, thinking to himself Lincoln: (talking to viewers, low voice): I bet none of you are expecting me to be in the blues right now. I wouldn't if I haven't gone into my thoughts right now. I'm trying to think positive, but it's not working. It's about my sisters, more specifically Leni and Luna. Honestly, i'm thinking that they don't love me anymore. I know you're saying that silly, but after recent events, like the time when Luna blasted me out of her room with speakers. Or when Leni went along with kicking me out of the house and calling me bad luck, not to mention the squirrel suit. Also when Leni and Lori were fighting, they had to kick me out of my room twice and they also told me that I had to leave so they can make up, which made me feel like an outcast. I feel like they don't care for me anymore. I could be wrong, and i'm gonna test it now. Lincoln exit his room and when he did, he saw Luna exit her room Lincoln: Hey Lun- Lincoln was then shoved to the wall as she rushes by him Luna: Get out of my way Lincoln! I'm gonna be late for a concert! She rushes out the door, leaving Lincoln there concerned Lincoln: (in his head): She didn't even care! (to himself) Well, maybe Luna doesn't care, but Leni will... Lincoln walks up to her door and cracks it open a little bit Lincoln: Hey Leni! Leni was sowing a dress when Lincoln peeked in. This made her jump and the sow machine rips her dress. She looks at Lincoln angry Lincoln: Oh my god Leni, i'm so so- Leni: (angry) You no brain! This was a very important dress I was making! Great job! Next time knock! Leni turns away and continues on her dress, trying to fix it. This makes Lincoln feel horrible and he walks out. He re-enters his room and sits on his bed. '' Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Welp, there's my answer. I guess they don't care about me anymore. What should I do? ''He thinks for a moment, then gets an idea Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, I guess I could just avoid them, considering they don't want me near. He sighs as he lies down Later on Leni is sitting in her room, thinking to herself Leni: I was a little too harsh on Lincoln before, I need to go apologize to him Leni gets up and leaves her room, but stops in her tracks when she sees Luna getting out of her room as well Leni: Hey Luna, where you going? Luna: I gotta go say sorry to Lincoln Leni: Why? Luna: I was harsh and I shoved him out the way when I was rushing to a concert, and he was trying to talk to me. Leni: I gotta go say sorry to him as well because I snapped at him when I was making a dress. Luna: Well, let's go together Leni: Ok. They both walk to Lincoln's door and knock, but the door just opens. They walk inside to see Lincoln missing. They see a note on the bed and read it. It's from Lincoln and it says, '''If anyone is looking for me, I went for a walk in the park. I'll be right back. ''' Luna: Well, I guess we have to wait until he gets back Leni: Well, maybe we can find him in the park. It's not that late out. Luna: Well, we don't have anything else to do, so I guess. Leni: Let's go to the beach! Luna: (slaps her head) The park! Leni: Oh yeah They both exit the house and make their way to the park. Once they enter, they start following the main trail, and in the distance, they see the white hair boy. Lincoln is minding his own buisness when he sees the two in the distance. He jumps out of his seat and runs away in the other direction. The two look at each other in confusion and then try to chase him, but they lost sight of him Leni: Why did he run away? Luna: Beats me. I guess he doesn't want to be bothered. Lets head back, he won't be out for much longer They both turn away, unknowing that Lincoln is hiding in a bush nearby Lincoln: That was close. Gotta be more careful next time. Later on (again) Lincoln is back home, reading Ace Savvy in his room, when he heard knocks on his door Leni: Linky, we wanna talk. Lincoln panics as he drops his comic Lincoln: Don't come in! I'm uh..changing! Lincoln quickly opens his bottom drawer and leaps for the window. He jumps for the nearby tree and slides down it. Once he lands, he runs into the backyard. Meanwhile, Leni is waiting at the door, and after a minute, she lets up Leni: Alright, you can't be getting dressed for that long! I'm coming in She enters to find his window open Leni: Again? C'mon! Lincoln is in the backyard, waiting Lincoln: That was good thinking! Alright, better be cauti- ???: Oh, there you are Lincoln! He turns to his left to find Luna playing with Charles Luna: I've been meaning to talk to you. Lincoln quickly turns around and rushes out the backyard, re-entering the house. He sees Leni on the stairs and quickly jumps into the dining room and hides under the table. Leni looks around a bit, checking inside the kitchen and the dining room. When she was turned away, Lincoln bolted from under the table and rushes into his room again, blocking it with himself. Lincoln: Well, I got out of that! Too many close calls however, so I better keep a keen eye next time. Meanwhile, Leni and Luna meet up in the living room, confused Leni: Why is Lincoln avoiding us now? Luna: I don't know dude! Maybe he's upset about what we did. Leni: He has been through worse, but maybe that's why. Luna: I wonder if he's avoiding anyone else. Leni: Lets go check. They go upstairs and from room to room, they ask each sister if Lincoln has been acting weird around them, but they all say no. Lucy: Why are you asking this? Luna: He's been avoiding Leni and I all day! Lori: Well, we haven't got much contact with him today, but when we did he didn't run off. This made Luna and Leni more concerned Leni: (to Luna) Is he really that mad at us? Luna: Honestly, he doesn't look mad when we see him run off. Leni: Then why is he?! Lisa: Well, tell me what you guys did to him that upset him. Leni: (to Lisa) He came into my room, saying hi, but he scared me and made me mess up on my dress. I then insulted him. Luna: (to Lisa) He was trying to say hi as well, but I shoved him out of the way because I was rushing to a concert. Leni: (to Lisa) And since then, he's been running from us. Lisa: Hmm, maybe he's sad. Luna: He doesn't look sad when he runs away either. He actually looks worried Lynn: Why would he be worried? Lisa: Maybe when you two did your mean thing to him, he probably worries that you'll be mean to him again. Leni: He's been through far worse, so why would he be worried. Lisa: Maybe he thinks you're just as harsh as us now. Lori: We're not always harsh Lisa: "Not always" is the key words. Lori: Fair play.. Lisa: Anyways, since you can't get into contact with him by talking, maybe write a letter and send it into his room. Luna: Sounds like a good idea. Lets just hope he doesn't tear it apart. Lisa: Don't jinx it Luna: We won't. (to Leni) C'mon, lets write this letter. (to sisters) Thanks girls! They both rush down towards the living room 1 hour later Lincoln is in his bedroom, talking to Clyde on his phone Clyde: So wait, you're not talking to them? Lincoln: I'm avoiding them both. Clyde: Why? Aren't they your nicest sisters? Lincoln: Honestly, i'm not certain if they even love me. There were too many events that proves that statement Clyde: To name a few? Lincoln: Well, for starters, there's the time where they basically tore me apart because of a seat in Vanzilla. There's the time where they also tore me apart because of money They ruined my chances of getting Zombie-Bran, but they did redeem themselves. And they drove my mentor away, when they clearly knew I was on the verge of failing 5th grade! There's more than where that came from. Clyde: ....I stand corrected.. Lincoln: (down) You see, they changed now, and yesterday, they did harsh things to me when I was saying hi to them. Clyde: Just because they have done harsh things in the past, doesn't mean they hate you. Lincoln: Well they- Lincoln was cut off when he heard something slide under his door. He looks over to see a piece of paper on the floor. He looks at it for a minute, and goes back to Clyde Lincoln: I'll be right back... He puts his phone down and goes over to the piece of paper. He notices it's bent, so he picks it up and unfolds it. This is what he reads "Dear Lincoln, We don't know why you're running away from us, or if you're upset with us. We just want to talk to you again, but everytime we get the chance, you run away. We're really concerned, so we made this letter stating that we're sorry for the harsh things we did yesterday and whenever your ready, we would love to talk again." ''' '''From your dearest sisters - Leni and Luna Lincoln is still staring at the piece of paper, realizing what he's been doing for the past day. Only one thing popped into his mind when he finished the letter Lincoln: (in his mind) I was wrong... He turns back to the phone, and speaks to Clyde once again Lincoln: Sorry buddy, I got to go! Clyde: Wait wh- Clyde was cut off as Lincoln hung up the phone. He puts it down and heads for the door. He opens it to see none other than Leni and Luna standing there, hoping he wouldn't run, but he didn't run this time. He stayed. After some time of silence, Lincoln goes up to them and hugs them. It surprised them, but they return it. Lincoln: I'm sorry you too... Luna: Why are you sorry? We were the ones that did harsh things to you yesterday. Leni: We should be saying sorry. Lincoln: No, it's about me running from you. Luna: Listen, that's totally unde- Lincoln: No, it's not because of yesterday. Leni: Then why did you run? Lincoln: It's because....I was so unsure if you two really loved me. Luna: Why would you ever think of that? Lincoln: Because in the past few months, a lot of things were happening, and bad ones. You two were always with the other sisters when it came to either ruining things for me, or just blaming thing on me when I didn't even do it. I was so unsure, and I wanted to make sure yesterday. That's why I was trying to say hi to you two yesterday, but after all of that, I believed you didn't love me, so I decided to avoid you two so I wouldn't get you upset again... Leni: Linky...Of course we love you. Why wouldn't we? Luna: Just because of some things that happened in the past doesn't mean we don't love you. Lincoln: Really? Luna: Of course dude! Lincoln: Thanks girls. I've been in my thoughts a lot recently and I haven't got the chance to look around me until now. Leni: It was nothing Linky. Hey, how about to make things settled, we go out and get ice cream? Lincoln: That sounds lovely! Luna: Awesome dude, let's go! They all go downstairs, and while there heading to the front door, Lincoln speaks to the audience Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, it seems like I was wrong. Of course they love me! Why would I ever think otherwise? I can't believe I let my thoughts think in the past. Welp, lesson learned: Don't confirm anything unless you have ACTUAL 'evidence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now ''They all leave the house, heading down the street '''THE END Trivia * Belive it or not, this is the longest it took to make a fanfic that isn't brought into parts. Took me about a week to make * Originally, I wanted Lincoln mad in the story after what happen previously, but I decided not to because it would make Lincoln look very sensitive. (I mean sure he's still upset, but this is different. He believes his sisters don't love him, while if he was mad, he would be because of what happens in the beginning so yeah.) Category:Episodes